<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Okay babe, you want me to shut up? Then make me.” by Forest_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159488">“Okay babe, you want me to shut up? Then make me.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly'>Forest_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.</p><p>If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)</p><p>See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gbga9i/f4m_script_offer_okay_babe_you_want_me_to_shut_up/</p><p>Have a great day &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Okay babe, you want me to shut up? Then make me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4M] [Script Offer] “Okay babe, you want me to shut up? Then make me.” [Netflix &amp; Chill] [GFE] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Pinning her down] [Doggystyle] [Wet pussy] [Rough Sex] [“I love you”] [Creampie] [Dirty Talk] [Flirting]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Performer’s Summary</strong>: It’s Friday. You left work early because you couldn’t stand work anymore. Just as you’re <em>getting cozy to watch a movie, your boyfriend returns from work as well. You invite him to cuddle under the blankets with you. However, you’re both horny and in need of some stress relief. You decide to annoy him throughout the movie and tease him until he can’t take it. Consequently, he punishes you in the best way possible. ;)</em></p><p><strong>A note</strong>: <em>The script says that you two are watching Inception, but obviously you don’t have to have any sfx of the movie in the background for this scene to work. Honestly, for copyright reasons, it’s probably better not to have those sfx in there.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Key:</strong><br/>
<strong>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions</strong><br/>
<strong>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*****Sfx are completely optional*****</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in this script is 18 years or older</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCRIPT STARTS HERE</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>Hey babe. Welcome home. Happy Friday. Come join me on the couch. I was just about to start a movie.</p><p>Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m home early. I told my boss I was feeling sick.</p><p>No, I’m not actually sick. I just couldn’t take it at work anymore. It’s been a long week.</p><p>Did I lie to my boss? I mean technically no. I was sick of work. [chuckle]</p><p>No, we don’t have to talk about it. I’ll just get more stressed if I do. What I really want, however, is to cuddle with you under these blankets. Get over here.</p><p>Yay. Oh, you feel so nice. [giggle] I’ve missed this.</p><p>No, I’m not wearing much under here. Just a tank and some shorts. What’s the big deal? You’ve seen me naked before.</p><p>You think it’s sexy, do you? Well thank you. I love being pressed up against you like this, too. All nice and cozy and safe with my boyfriend.</p><p>C’mon help me pick a movie. Scrolling through Netflix is a two-person job, after all.</p><p>Hmm. I don’t really feel like watching Tiger King again… Okay, they have Devil Wears Prada, the Steve Jobs movie…</p><p>Oh! They have Inception. We *need* to watch that.</p><p>Because Leonardo DiCaprio is hot. Duh. Joseph Gordon-Levitt, too. Honestly, that movie is just really well-cast.</p><p>(Playful) Whoops, too late. I pressed Play. Deliberation time is over. The movie’s starting.</p><p>[A brief pause as the movie plays]</p><p>(Teasingly) What? Stop grinding against you? Babe, I’m not grinding against you. I always wiggle like this when I lie down. You just happen to be in the way. Perfectly aligned with my little ass in these thin shorts.</p><p>Teasing you? What are you talking about? That would be cruel. To tease you for a two-hour long movie. I would never do that. [giggle]</p><p>[Another brief pause as the movie plays]</p><p>God, Leo looks good in that suit doesn’t he? [giggle]</p><p>Don’t get jealous, babe. He’s a movie star. Besides, I think you look good too… (Playful) he just looks better.</p><p>[laugh] I’m joking, I’m joking. God, you’re so easy to mess with.</p><p>But you know, if you brushed your hair back a bit, you’d almost look as good as he does. [giggle]</p><p>What? No reaction that time? (Playful) Oh no, baby are you mad? Are you mad at me? Aww c’mon. You know you love me. You can’t stay mad at me.</p><p>(Still messing with him)<br/>
[Gasp] No, I will not shut up. You’re such a meanie. [giggle] You know what? Now I kinda feel like talking some more.</p><p>(Still playful) I don’t care if you’re trying to watch the movie. I’m going to keep talking until you say sorry for telling me to shut up.</p><p>[giggle] Cmon, tell me that you’re sorry, and that you love me, and that you’re not mad at me.</p><p>(Still playing) [Scoff] You did not just tell me to shut up again. Ugh, the nerve.</p><p>(Flirtier) Fine. You want me to shut up? [giggle] (In his ear) Then make me.</p><p>[A sharp inhale, and then you start kissing for a few moments]</p><p>[You kiss some more. You try to talk but you can’t. He’s shutting you up, and you love it]</p><p>Mmmph… Mmm...</p><p>[You continue kissing]</p><p>(Whispering) [Moan] Oh , you’re pinning me down.</p><p>[More passionate kissing. Some slight moaning]</p><p>(In between kisses) Where are your hands going? Babe, I’m not wearing any panties. Are you about to rub my--- [Moan as he slides his fingers in] Holy shit.</p><p>[You moan as he fingers you] Oh yeah, just like that. Fuck, I’m so wet.</p><p>[You start moaning louder, kissing continues as well]</p><p>(Whimpering in pleasure) Fuck babe. Make me moan. [Moan] Make me moan, so I can’t talk over the movie.</p><p>[You being moaning more as he continues fingering you]</p><p>Take off your shirt. I want to look at you while you finger me. [Sfx: His shirt comes off]</p><p>[More moaning as he continues fingering you]</p><p>Wait, babe keep going, [moan] but I want to feel you too. [Moan] I want to feel your cock get harder in my hands.</p><p>[You continue moaning and kissing as you both use your hands]</p><p>Fuck, baby, you’re so hard. I love feeling you like this. [Moan]</p><p>[You moan as he fingers you for a few moments. You are stroking his cock as well. This lasts until . . .]</p><p>You still think I’m talking too much? [Moan] Then it looks like---[moan]---it looks like you’re going to have to find another way to shut me up.</p><p>(Whimpering) Maybe you should put something in my mouth, so I can’t speak.</p><p>[Sfx: his pants come off] Oh, that’s more like it.</p><p>The size of your cock surprises me every time I look at it. And it looks tastier than ever. I just want to… [You suck his cock]</p><p>Fuck, babe. You taste so good. I love the way you get even harder in my mouth.</p><p>[More blowjob noises. It’s wet and sloppy]</p><p>Your cock tastes even better than your lips. [Sucking] Fuck. You’re incredible.</p><p>[More blowjob noises] Your precum is dripping on…[Sucking] on my tongue.</p><p>(Under your breath) You taste so sweet. [Moan] I need you down my throat.</p><p>[Deepthroat and gagging noises]</p><p>Do you like the way I use my tongue? The way I swirl it around your head and down your shaft? I’ve been practicing that move.</p><p>[More blowjob noises]</p><p>You still think I’m talking too much? [Sucking noises] Well then it looks like you need to try harder to shut me up. [Sucking noises] Grab my head, and---</p><p>[He facefucks you for a few moments. You try to talk, but you can’t. All we hear is]</p><p>Mmm… mmm mph….</p><p>[More facefucking noises for a while, until you have to come up for air]</p><p>Oh baby, wait, wait, wait. Your cock is so wet. And I need you inside of me. Please. I’m so horny. I want you to pin me down and fuck me.</p><p>(Begging, horny) Yes, I promise I’ll only be as loud as you want me to be. I’ll be a good girl. Just…. Please. I need you inside me.</p><p>Please? Just look at me. I’m a mess. I’m fucking dripping down here. I need your cock inside me. Please. I need it. I need you.</p><p>[You moan as he enters you]</p><p>Fuck. Just like that. [Moan] Just like that. Hold down my wrists. Make me---[moan]. Make me squirm</p><p>[He starts picking up the pace]</p><p>[Moan] Babe, babe, babe…. [Moan] You’re turning me into a fucking puddle.</p><p>[You start fucking a bit faster and harder]</p><p>(Whimpering) I’m sorry I was talking over the movie earlier. [Moan] I’m so sorry. [A long moan]</p><p>[You’re going even faster and harder now]</p><p>Show me how sorry I am. Show me how a good girl should be heard. [Moan]</p><p>[You continue at this pace, moaning more as you go]</p><p>(In ecstasy) I want you to fuck me… as hard as you did… our first time</p><p>[You continue moaning in even more pleasure]</p><p>Fuck yeah baby. I love you so fucking much. [Moan] So fucking much.</p><p>[Your moaning gets even louder now]</p><p>Fuck, babe. Slow down a bit. Take your time with it. I want to savor every inch.</p><p>[You slow down a bit]</p><p>Oh yeah. Nice and slow. [Whimper] Shit. You’re so deep. (Whispering) so deep.</p><p>[You continue moaning at this new pace]</p><p>Do you feel my pussy pulsing around your cock? It’s like my second heartbeat. [Moan] My heart and my pussy are beating just for you. [Moan]</p><p>[You moan more as he pins you down]</p><p>Just hold me down and fuck me. I’m yours. Completely [moan] Completely yours.</p><p>[You continue moaning, until… ]</p><p>What’s that, baby? [Moan] You want to fuck me from behind? [Moan] Then, don’t ask. Just flip me over and fucking rail me.</p><p>[You squeal as he flips you over]</p><p>Oh, baby. Now that my ass is facing you, and I’m on all fours, what are you going to do to me?</p><p>[You moan as he enters you again. You’re surprised at how deep he goes]</p><p>[Moan] Fuck, I’m biting down on the pillows. [Moan] You feel so good inside me.</p><p>[As before, you start slow] My pussy is all yours baby. All yours. For your pleasure.</p><p>[He starts picking up the pace] Fuck, you’re really speeding up there, aren’t you, tiger? [Moan] Keep going. I can take it.</p><p>[You continue to pick up the pace] Do you feel me pushing back? The way my ass hits you as you rail me from behind? [Moan] Fuck I love you so much.</p><p>[You’re fucking harder and faster now] Oh, you’re grabbing my hips. [Moan] Thrust so… So fucking deep into me. I can feel you in my chest.</p><p>[You moan louder as you push back into him] I love the way your balls slap against me with every thrust. [Moan] It just gets me wetter.</p><p>[You continue moaning louder] Pull my hair. Pull my hair. Get deeper inside.</p><p>[You whimper and moan as he pulls your hair] Yes! Just like that. You know exactly how I love it. [Moan] You know how to fuck me like nobody else can.</p><p>[You’re going even harder now] Fucking rail me. Get as deep as possible. [Moan] I want you to fuck me like it’s the last fucking time. [Moan] Like it’s the last fucking time, baby. [Moan] God, I love you.</p><p>[You start building to an orgasm] Shit, I think I’m going to cum soon. [Moan] Are you going to cum for me baby? Yeah? I want you to cum for me. And I want you to [Moan] cum inside me.</p><p>[You’re getting even closer]</p><p>Keep going. Just like that. I want you to cum in me while I cum all over you. [Moan]</p><p>(In complete pleasure) What are you doing? You’re rubbing my clit? [Uncontrollable moan] Fuck! You can’t do that. [Moan] That’s cheating. You know that’s my weakness [Screaming in pleasure]</p><p>[You’re even closer] Oh fuck that feels so fucking good. I can’t take it. I can’t take it. I’m going to cum so soon. [Moan] I can’t feel my fucking legs. [Moan] Shit, I’m trembling. [Moan] What are you doing to me?</p><p>[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]<br/>
[Moan] I’m sorry I was talking over the movie. I’ll be a good girl next time. [Moan] I promise. [Moan] I’ll be such a good---oh fuck!</p><p>[You’re starting to climax] I’m cumming. I’m cumming. I’m cumming. Shit, I’m cumming all over your cock.</p><p>[You orgasm. Moan as you normally would when you cum. Feel free to ad-lib. Just say what comes naturally.]</p><p>[You let out some final moans and breaths as you settle down from your orgasm] Fuck, my clit is so sensitive. I think I came all over your cock as you came on me.</p><p>(Catching your breath) Oh shit babe. That was amazing. I fucking love you so much.</p><p>[giggle] It looks like you really do know how to shut me up… and make me scream.</p><p>Okay, I take it back. You’re so much better than Leonardo Dicaprio. [giggle] Now pick the blanket up from the floor. We have some more cuddling to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>